Deus ex Machina
by Isil
Summary: Une Dame Blanche, un accident... et Dean qui ne s'inquiète que pour sa voiture... Sam a de quoi se faire du souci!


**Titre: **Deus ex machina  
**Auteur:** Isil  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairing/Personnage: **Sam & Dean Winchester, l'Impala  
**Disclaimer:** Erik Kripke, you magnificent bastard… 3  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Pas de spoilers notoires, même si la fic se passe dans la saison 2.

* * *

"Dean!"

Sammy avait l'air troublé… Voyons… Vu la migraine qu'il se payait, Dean était prêt à parier qu'il avait trop bu la veille et que son Saint de petit frère voulait lui faire la morale. Ouais, ça devait être ça, pas possible autrement…

"Dean, ouvre les yeux!"

Sauf que Sam avait plutôt l'air paniqué, en fait, à bien écouter. Bon, Dean avait les oreilles qui sifflaient vaguement, donc ça n'aidait pas, et il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de Wendigos lui avait marché sur la tête, mais…

"Dean, bon sang! Dean!"

Ouais, définitivement paniqué. Pas bon, ça. Un Sammy paniqué, ça faisait des bêtises. Il allait falloir qu'il ouvre les yeux. Ah, les joies d'être fils unique…

"Dean!"  
"Ouais, ouais, ça va…"

Dean trouvait sa voix un peu pâteuse, mais ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec une cuite, à bien y réfléchir… Tout un côté de son visage le faisait souffrir, une douleur qui partait du front pour s'étendre à chaque battement de cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fabriqué?

"Non, ça ne va pas! Regarde moi!"

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il étouffa un grognement. Les sensations lui revenaient progressivement, chose particulièrement désagréable au demeurant. Il était dans une position assez inconfortable, appuyé sur un oreiller qui devait être fait en béton tant il lui semblait dur… quoique, à bien y réfléchir, il était assis…

"Dean, s'il te plaît!"

Il y avait vraiment une notion d'urgence dans la voix de son frère, et aussi pénible que le gamin puisse être, parfois, Dean n'était pas non plus cruel au point de le faire s'inquiéter pour rien. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"Oh, bordel…"

----------- 

"C'est exactement pour ça que je déteste les Dames Blanches! Toutes des sal…"  
"Dean!"  
"Quoi? C'est vrai! Aïe, fais gaffe!"

Dean repoussa la main de son frère d'un geste irrité. Quatre points de suture, un pare-chocs légèrement enfoncé, un mal de crâne à vous dégoûter du rock et une nuit passée dans un motel miteux à se faire recoudre par Samantha l'infirmière démoniaque à cause d'une grognasse en blanc qui s'était jetée sous un train après que son crétin de mari l'ait faite cocue… Franchement, il y avait de quoi être passablement vulgaire, non? Surtout pour la voiture. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

"T'as fini? Je veux aller jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture," grommela t'il en laissant Sam lui mettre un pansement sur le front, là où il avait rencontré la vitre. Il allait faire regretter à cette Dame Blanche de ne pas être allée hanter un autre coin de route, foi de Winchester!  
" Détends toi, tu veux? Tu es plus abîmé qu'elle. La voiture survivra, c'est juste un peu de tôle froissée… "  
"Juste un peu de tôle froissée? _Juste _un peu de tôle froissée?" hurla t'il en se redressant brusquement, comme un diable jaillissant hors de sa boîte.

Quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, Dean se rendit compte qu'il était monté dans les aigus comme une vraie diva, mais il était trop outré, trop choqué de la façon cavalière de son frère de traiter sa bien-aimée Impala pour en avoir vraiment honte. Son mal de tête semblait à la fois amplifier sa colère et en être à l'origine, et il avait l'impression d'entendre un sifflement furieux à ses oreilles.

Sam recula littéralement d'un pas face au hurlement d'orfraie de son frère, et il ouvrit des yeux abasourdis. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, visiblement inquiet pour sa santé mentale. Il s'approcha de lui tout doucement, comme s'il avait affaire à un animal sauvage, et Dean trouva soudain la comparaison plus que bien choisie, vu le feulement presque animal qui lui échappa.

Il déglutit péniblement, sa tête le lançant toujours, et il se demanda un instant si la Dame Blanche ne lui avait pas déréglé quelque chose, mais à peine cette interrogation était-elle née qu'elle disparut de lui-même. Il se sentait _bien _. Plus que bien, même… Parfaitement bien. Voilà. D'un pas un peu vacillant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

"Dean…" commença de nouveau Sam en essayant de s'interposer.  
"Sam, lâche moi!"  
"Où est-ce que tu vas?"  
"Voir la voiture! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher!"

Au prix de quelques contorsions douloureuses, Dean réussit à échapper aux bras trop long de sa grande perche de petit frère et ouvrit brusquement la porte du motel avec un sentiment de triomphe. Il entendit les pas de Sam derrière lui et referma la porte juste à temps pour l'entendre pousser un grognement douloureux. Bien fait pour lui.

Il tituba jusqu'à l'Impala, concentré sur cet unique but, et quand il posa la main sur le capot pour reprendre son souffle, il se sentit mieux. De près, les dommages sur le pare-chocs semblaient minimes, fort heureusement, et le soulagement l'envahit. Elle allait bien…

Il caressa amoureusement le toit, notant de penser à la nettoyer sitôt que l'occasion se présenterait afin de la débarrasser de ces traces de doigts qui souillaient la carrosserie. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé par la sensation rassurante du métal frais sous ses doigts, se détendant comme s'il ressentait lui-même les caresses qu'il prodiguait à sa voiture. Il se mit à chantonner sans vraiment y faire attention une des mélodies d'Iron Maiden et ouvrit la portière pour se glisser à l'intérieur. La vitre était fêlée à l'endroit où sa tête l'avait heurtée, et il ressentit une onde de colère à cette vision. Cette peste en blanc allait le payer très cher!

"Dean?"

Il s'interrompit dans sa version de "Dance of Death", irrité par l'intrusion.

"Je vais bien, Sammy," répondit-il en essayant de couper court à une nouvelle séance de psychanalyse à la Winchester. "J'ai la tête dure, hein!"

Il tenta même de sourire pour rassurer son frère, mais Sam continua de froncer les sourcils sans se rendre compte de ses efforts. Il soupira et se pencha vers la voiture, tendant une main vers Dean.

"Allez, viens. Tu as besoin de repos parce que franchement, mon vieux… Tu es bizarre. Tu es sûr que la Dame Blanche ne t'a rien fait?"

Dean observa la main tendue vers lui avec un air pensif. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelque chose? Ha! A part prendre le contrôle de SA voiture et l'envoyer dans un fossé? Il serra les dents. Cette sale…

"Je vais la re-tuer, celle là!" cracha t'il en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa poche pour trouver ses clés.

Sam lui prit le bras pour tenter de l'immobiliser, tout en essayant de lui faire entendre raison. Quand il posa la main sur le volant pour essayer de l'arrêter, Dean explosa. Il repoussa son frère si violemment que celui-ci trébucha et manqua de tomber.

"Laisse nous tranquilles!" s'exclama Dean en montrant littéralement les dents.

La voiture démarra, les phares éclairant l'expression proprement stupéfaite de Sam, qui s'écarta de peur de se faire rouler dessus. En quelques secondes, l'Impala avait quitté le parking.

"Nous?" répéta bêtement Sam en regardant la place désormais vide.

----------

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il allait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le moteur qui vibrait sous ses doigts lui semblait s'accorder avec les battements de son cœur. Le pied au plancher sur la route déserte, il eut un sourire presque carnassier. Voilà. Comme ça, il était bien. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux…

Son sourire se fit un instant pensif et il entendit comme un soupir, quelque part… Instinctivement, il caressa le volant.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle," souffla t'il. "Je vais m'occuper de cette Dame Blanche…"

Sa confiance en lui grandit soudainement et il se détendit. Il regarda autour de lui pour se repérer. D'après les informations que Sam et lui avaient pu obtenir, la femme s'appelait Carolyn Wales, son mari l'avait trompée avec la voisine et elle avait empoisonné son fils à l'eau de Javel avant de se jeter d'un pont. Typique, quoi. Mais franchement, i pourquoi /i elles se jetaient toujours d'un pont?

Il enfonça encore plus l'accélérateur, roulant en direction du cimetière. Un peu de gros sel et quelques allumettes, et l'affaire serait réglée.

-----------

Évidemment, l'optimisme de Dean s'était quelque peu atténué quand il avait réalisé qu'il allait devoir creuser seul. Tandis qu'appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, il regardait le cimetière pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'emmener son frère, mais rapidement, il secoua la tête avec irritation. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul… De toute façon, il n'était pas réellement seul, pas vrai?

Se frottant les tempes pour essayer de dissiper sa migraine, il contourna la voiture pour aller récupérer une pelle, ainsi que de quoi régler définitivement son compte à cette très chère Carolyn.

"Je vais t'offrir un feu de joie en guise d'éloge funèbre, espèce de blondasse!" grogna t'il en vérifiant que son arme était chargée avec du gros sel.

Une fois correctement équipé, il inspira pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière. A mi chemin, il s'arrêta avec un juron. Le soir était en train de tomber, et le cimetière était loin d'être l'endroit le plus éclairé de la ville. Les fantômes, après tout, étaient certainement nyctalopes… Se retenant de ricaner bêtement à cette pensée, il tourna les talons pour aller allumer les phares de l'Impala histoire d'avoir un minimum de visibilité… et s'aperçut qu'ils l'étaient déjà.

"Crétin," marmonna t'il avec une pensée émue pour les neurones que son petit accident devait avoir réduits à néant, il se tourna de nouveau et s'avança dans le cimetière.

Sa pelle sur l'épaule, il entreprit d'examiner les tombes jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il déposa son chargement, jeta un nouveau regard autour de lui, puis se mit à creuser avec un grognement de martyr.

----------

L'abruti qui avait inventé l'expression "six pieds sous terre" méritait d'aller brûler en enfer à écouter du Britney Spears, décida Dean au bout d'une demi-heure. Ses bras le lançaient, sa tête également, et il était en sueur. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta d'avoir largué Sammy sur le bord du parking, mais vraiment, il avait été tellement insensible qu'il l'avait bien mérité!

Clignant des yeux, il se demanda une seconde pourquoi il pensait comme une nana, puis secoua la tête. La fatigue, certainement. Il donna un nouveau coup de pelle, s'efforçant néanmoins de rester aux aguets. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Carolyn vienne lui arracher le cœur pour avoir osé profaner sa tombe.

"De quoi elle se mêle, de toute façon? C'est pas comme si elle s'en servait encore!" marmonna t'il d'un ton vindicatif sans cesser de creuser.

Il venait de heurter le cercueil de sa pelle quand il sentit une vague d'alarme l'envahir. Il se redressa brusquement, brandissant la pelle au dessus de lui. En lui, une voix distante lui hurlait de courir, et sans perdre de temps à se dire que Sam avait raison, et qu'il avait peut-être effectivement besoin de repos, il se hissa hors du trou, histoire d'avoir un peu plus de liberté de mouvement.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, il se jetait sur le côté pour éviter la griffe vengeresse d'une Dame Blanche à l'air furieux. Au loin, il lui sembla entendre un moteur de voiture, mais il préféra se concentrer sur le fantôme énervé en face de lui.

Il empoigna son arme mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de la braquer, la donzelle s'était emparée de lui, le soulevant comme un fétu de paille, et elle le jeta loin de sa tombe avec un hurlement presque bestial.

"Dean!" lui sembla t'il entendre avant de rencontrer une pierre tombale.

-----------

Il avait comme une impression de déjà vu. Un mal de tête carabiné et un petit frère qui lui braillait d'ouvrir les yeux, c'était une scène qui était quand même relativement familière… et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Du tout.

"Dean! Dean! Oh, mais c'est pas vrai…"  
"Ça va, ça va…" parvint-il à marmonner quand Samantha fit mine de passer en mode dramatique.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard inquiet de son frère, ce regard qui lui donnait invariablement envie de sortir un paquet de Lucky Charms de quelque part pour en servir au gosse, comme quand il était petit. Il était loin, le temps où un bol de céréales suffisait à apaiser Sammy, et quelque part, il regrettait… Quelque part.

"Tu es sûr?" insista Sam en l'aidant à se redresser.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la question. Derrière eux, un peu plus loin, des flammes s'élevaient d'un trou dans le sol, et il tapota fièrement l'épaule de son frère.

"Plus de Dame Blanche?"  
"Non. Réponds à la question, Dean."  
"Ça va…" ronchonna t'il en levant les yeux au ciel. Devant le regard peu convaincu de son frère, il soupira. "J'ai juste besoin de quelque chose contre le mal de tête. Il nous en reste?"

Sam hocha la tête.

"Dans la voiture. Allez, viens," répondit-il en le soutenant le temps qu'il reprenne son équilibre.

A dire vrai, la migraine qu'il avait déjà avant de finir incrusté dans une pierre tombale ne semblait pas avoir augmenté, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il avait en revanche mal partout, mais c'était à prévoir. Il avait creusé une tombe tout seul, après tout!

"Comment tu es arrivé là, au fait?" interrogea Dean en se traînant péniblement vers l'Impala qui les attendait fidèlement, les phares toujours allumés.

Il sourit instinctivement en voyant sa voiture, et sa migraine sembla se dissiper un peu tandis qu'une vague de contentement l'envahissait.

"J'ai dû voler une voiture. Encore," expliqua Sam d'un ton coincé.  
"C'est bien, petit frère… On fera quelque chose de toi, finalement!"  
"Abruti."

Dean ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et ouvrit la portière, se laissant tomber dans le siège fort accueillant avec un grognement. Sam l'abandonna le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours dans le coffre et de revenir avec les anti-douleurs bénis.

"Et comment tu savais que je serais là?" insista Dean en prenant les cachets et la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait son frère.  
"En réalité… Ce n'est pas toi que je cherchais," admit Sam en se frottant la nuque. "Je voulais m'occuper de Carolyn, je pensais que c'était elle qui… Enfin, qui te faisait agir si bizarrement."

Dean le regarda, clairement perplexe.

"Agir bizarrement? Sammy, je vais très bien…"

Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas compter dans cette affirmation le fait qu'il avait de temps en temps l'impression d'entendre des voix, ou quelque chose du genre… C'était Sammy, le médium de la famille, pas lui, après tout!

"Non, Dean. Tu as réagi de façon étrange et exagérée, tout à l'heure. Et ça ne te ressemble pas de partir tout seul comme tu l'as fait. C'était irresponsable!" le sermonna Sam en contournant la voiture pour aller ouvrir la porte du côté passager.

Petit crétin condescendant! Dean serra les dents. Il n'avait pas agi de façon exagérée. Pas du tout! Au contraire, c'était Sam lui-même qui n'avait pas assuré, en minimisant l'état de la voiture comme il l'avait fait. Il s'apprêtait à envoyer balader son frère, quand celui-ci ouvrit la portière. Elle eut son grincement habituel, mais à peine Sam avait-il lâché la poignée pour s'installer que la portière se refermait violemment, manquant ses doigts de quelques millimètres.

"Bon sang!" s'exclama t'il en retirant sa main avec un bond en arrière. "Dean!"

L'interpellé regarda la portière fermée avec amusement.

"Je crois que tu l'as vexée, Sammy," fit-il remarquer comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Il y eut un blanc dehors, tandis que Sam se penchait vers la fenêtre, son expression alternant entre l'inquiétude et la frustration.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" râla t'il en s'escrimant à ouvrir la portière, en vain.  
"La vérité. Elle ne t'aime pas," expliqua calmement Dean en tapotant amoureusement la banquette en cuir.

Ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Elle était juste un peu vexée, mais c'était une dame susceptible, après tout… Et Sammy n'était pas exactement tendre avec elle, des fois.

"Elle ne peut pas ne pas m'aimer, enfin, Dean! Ce n'est qu'une voiture!" explosa Sam.

La portière se rouvrit avec violence, l'envoyant rouler à quelques mètres de là avec un cri effrayé. Dean se pencha vers lui, sans quitter son siège, appréciant grandement chaque seconde de la situation.

"Tu disais, Sammy?"

Son frère se redressa en se frottant le menton et regarda la voiture avec horreur.

"J'y crois pas…"

----------

Finalement, Sam avait dû s'excuser, ce qu'il avait fait entre ses dents d'un air profondément vexé, et il avait pu s'installer dans la voiture. Ils s'étaient mis en route vers le motel en silence, mais Dean savait très bien que ça ne durerait pas. Sammy ne savait pas se taire, ça ne devait pas faire partie de son code génétique… Ou alors, il était tout simplement un Winchester, qui parlait pour ne rien dire et ne sortait pas un mot quand il s'agissait de ses propres problèmes…

"Il doit y avoir une explication…"  
"Et voilà, j'en étais sûr," soupira Dean en se garant sur le bas-côté. "Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Sammy, tu n'as pas envie de finir dehors encore une fois…"

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil irrité.

"Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'inquiète pas…"  
"Ça ne m'inquiète pas."  
"Bon, d'accord. Mais ça ne t'intrigue pas, au moins?" insista t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dean hocha la tête. Ça, d'accord. Il fallait bien admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dessous. Mais pour lui, ça n'avait que des avantages… Évidemment, l'Impala l'adorait, tandis qu'elle avait quelques petits problèmes relationnels avec son frère. Dean était prêt à parier que ça remontait à la fois où il avait rayé la peinture en revenant d'une soirée avec ses amis intellos, au lycée. Une soirée où leur père lui avait interdit d'aller, était-il besoin de préciser… Sammy avait volé sa voiture, et il l'avait endommagée… Oui, vraiment, il était parti d'un très mauvais pied, avec elle, pas étonnant qu'elle lui en veuille.

"Dean, tu m'écoutes?"  
"Pas vraiment, non. Tu disais?"  
"Je disais qu'il fallait qu'on comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y a forcément quelque chose de louche là-dessous…"

La fenêtre du côté passager se baissa brusquement avec un grincement sinistre. Dean ricana quand Sam glissa légèrement vers lui sur la banquette. C'était presque trop facile, des fois.

"Elle a un sacré caractère, pas vrai, Sammy?"  
"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle…" râla t'il.  
"Nous, oui. Pas de chance pour toi, hein?"  
"Dean!"

Bon sang, vingt-trois ans, et il pouvait encore se plaindre comme un gamin de six ans à qui on venait de voler sa sucette… Respect.

"Écoute, Sam… Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, mais je t'assure, elle n'est pas dangereuse… sauf si tu continues à la vexer, auquel cas je ne jure de rien, mais…"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?"  
"Ben… je… je le sais, c'est tout. Je le sens."  
"Tu le sens?"  
"Oui, je le sens."  
"Tu as un lien psychique avec une _voiture_, Dean."  
"On dirait bien."

Sam soupira profondément et rejeta la tête en arrière, visiblement frustré. Dean prit pitié de lui. Le gamin allait avoir un ulcère avant ses trente ans, s'il continuait comme ça… Et sur qui ça retomberait? Sur Dean, évidemment! Donc, par pur instinct de conservation, il essaya d'arrondir un peu les angles.

"D'accord, je le reconnais, ça n'a rien de normal. C'est même… carrément étrange. Mais tu sais quoi? C'est génial. Elle m'a prévenu que la Dame Blanche approchait, Sammy! Bon sang, je crois même que si on lui demandait gentiment, elle se conduirait toute seule!"

En réponse à ça, le moteur se mit à ronronner doucement, et Dean eut un petit rire affectueux.

"Tu vois? T'es la meilleure, ma belle!" s'extasia t'il avant de reprendre son sérieux. "J'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé, mais personnellement, je ne me plains pas. Mais si ça te perturbe tant que ça, on fera des recherches, d'accord? Même si je persiste à dire que c'est une vraie chance."

Sam hocha lentement la tête en guise d'assentiment, puis le regarda d'un air étrange, avant de fermer les yeux. Dean fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers lui.

"Quoi?"  
"Rien."  
"Sammy…"  
"Dean…"  
"Tête de mule! Tu vas me dire ce qui te fait grimacer comme si t'avais avalé une couleuvre?" insista t'il avec son tact habituel.  
"Rien, j'ai dit. Je ne suis juste peut-être pas aussi ouvert d'esprit en ce qui concerne les… voitures vivantes, c'est tout!"  
"Tu parles! Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, plutôt? C'est parce qu'elle m'aime plus que toi, c'est ça?" le taquina t'il.  
"Dean, c'est ta voiture. Évidemment qu'elle t'aime plus que moi. Je n'ai juste pas envie de perdre un doigt ou de me faire exploser le nez à chaque fois que je dis ou fais quelque chose qui vous déplaît, à toi ou à elle!" se plaignit Sam d'un ton boudeur.

Le moteur se tut de lui-même, mais la veilleuse au dessus du rétroviseur intérieur s'alluma pour leur permettre de se dévisager. Dean observa son frère, qui lui regardait dehors, les bras croisés sur son torse, comme un gamin puni. Comme à chaque fois que Sam se laissait aller à abandonner son masque de grand garçon pour redevenir son petit frère, Dean fut pris d'une vague d'affection qu'il réprima fort heureusement, tel le mâle qu'il était. Mais il eut plus de mal, cette fois, car à peine s'était-il fait violence qu'une nouvelle envie d'ébouriffer la tignasse hirsute du gamin l'envahissait. Et cette envie là ne venait pas exclusivement de lui, il en était certain.

"T'as juste besoin d'apprendre à parler aux femmes, Sammy," sourit Dean en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule. "Ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord? Même si tu es pénible, des fois… souvent, même… elle t'aime bien. Je t'assure."

Sam le regarda, l'air de chercher une confirmation à ses paroles sur son visage, puis il se détendit visiblement et eut un petit sourire. Le moteur redémarra à cet instant, et Dean reprit le volant. Ils roulèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis, comme une horloge bien réglée, Sam prit de nouveau la parole.

"Dis donc, Dean?"  
"Hm?"  
"Tu crois que… tu crois qu'elle a les mêmes goûts musicaux que toi?"

Dean ricana et se pencha vers le poste pour l'allumer, montant directement le son

"Bien essayé, Sammy!" s'exclama t'il par-dessus les premières notes de Black Sabbath.

Il devina plus qu'il n'entendit Sam soupirer et il tendit le bras pour monter encore un peu le son, mais interrompit son geste quand le poste s'éteignit brusquement. Dean roula des yeux outrés par la trahison dont il venait d'être victime, mais décida secrètement que l'éclat de rire de son petit frère valait bien ça…  
Il passa un doigt affectueux sur le volant, un sourire aux lèvres et accéléra.

FIN.


End file.
